Rena Diver
by TheRejectedAngel
Summary: "I'm flattered you want me to work with you Near, but I just don't see how much help I can be?" She said taking a slow drag off her cigarette. Near scrunches his nose. How could a model want to slowly kill herself like that? Rena Diver is a former model; After leaving that career behind and becoming a detective, Near asks for her help. "Were going to have to get to Amane."
1. Acting

The lights in the hallway were dimmed, body guards everywhere, stopping each and every guest. Demanding their invitation.

Near, Nate Rivers was not pleased by this. Having to stand in the dimmed hallways while he and his team stood in line waiting to be admitted into said party.

"Wow; It's a good thing we got invitations eh' Near?" Genvanni said, nudging said detective playfully. It was clear that his team seemed to enjoy the atmosphere, but he certainly did not. He's always thought get togethers like this only lead to drama, he would be much happier getting work done.

But unfortunately this was part of his work. Mello had given him a slight tip of the brim by letting Halle know of a young woman that could be of use.

Rena Diver. A half Japanese beauty who modeled as a teenager before getting offered a scholarship in Criminal Justice, upon taking that she dropped her modeling career and became a successful detective; surely not the best but she was useful, and it's quite possible that her modeling could open doors for them.

Commander Rester quickly snapped Near out of his thoughts as he was pushed to the door. Flashing his badge he was let in immediately. Quickly scanning the room for the person he came to see.

"Near." Halle said grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Yes, Lidner?"

She quickly pushed her hair out of her face, fixing the bun that was set on top of her head, it was a formal occasion, so she as well as everyone else was dressed up, she was wearing a body hugging red dress with shite stockings, she looked very eloquent.

"As you may already know Miss Diver is a social butterfly. She won't be easy to talk to, can you handle talking to her?"

Near shot her a death glare before walking away to find his prey. Did he have much use for the girl? No. But as much as he hated to admit it he was getting a little desperate and was willing to try anything at the moment. If he could just try to find a way to get Rena close to Amane...

There she is. He thinks to himself walking up to her, she was dressed quite sophisticated. Her bright red hair, which was her signature statement as a teen, was pulled up into a bun with two red curls framing her face; her make up was dark enough to make her bright eyes pop and her pouty lips were adorned in nude lip gloss. Her dress was a floor length, body hugging black, and the low cut of it was enough to make many of men gape at her as she idly tipped her glass of champagne back to her lips.

"Rena Diver." He greeted walking up to her with a surprising ease; Most wouldn't think of Near as great at socializing, but he was a phenomenal actor, and that worked to his advantage in situations like these.

She took a black heel off the wall she was leaning back on and gave the boy a casual smile.

"Sup kiddo?" She greeted with ease.

Now that, was enough to throw him off.

"Actually I'm three years your senior."

"Oh so your 20?" She said, getting up and looking him over.

"Well I'll admit your quite the looker, but I find it a little odd how you'd know that."

He knew she was lying, he could see it in her eyes; at the moment this was just a game to her, and if she wanted to play that? Well he could too.

He gets closer to her, making a few people stare.

"I've been watching you very closely." He whispers.

"I knew I had someone following me. One of your men I suppose?" She said seriously, but made sure she leaned in, giving a cute giggle after.

He smiles after her.

"That would be Gevanni." He said with a coy smile.

"I see, so why don't we pretend like were getting a room and you can explain exactly what you want from me?"

She said this as she suggestively took his hand, swaying her hips back and forth as they walked up the padded stares, Near did his best to look as if he was in pure lust, and she did a great job at looking like a blushing virgin.

Actors.


	2. How Rude

"Please explain your business, I hate missing out on a good party." Rena Diver said as she plopped down on the cushy bed, with a flick of her hand she let her hair down revealing long red curls that fell down to her hips.

Near was stunned; he was normally a get down to business kind of guy but she was just so.. casual. He would have thought she would have been at least freaked out by the fact that he knew everything about her. But no, she was completely normal; her guard was even completely down as she idly lit a cigarette, putting the stick to her mouth with a sigh.

Near scrunched his nose. How could a former model, who only cared about looks and beauty want to slowly kill herself just for the sake of Nicotine?

He hurried on getting to his point fast.

"I am part of the SPK which is the Special Provision For Kira. I am the head of it and I would like to invite you to become part of the task force."

She raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow before slightly scoffing.

"Listen I'm flattered; But I don't know how much help I'd be, besides I don't even know your name and L is already on the case."

"I'm well aware of that; I am his successor. My name is Near."

She stands up, once again circling around him; but this time it's not for the sake of an audience. He can feel her piercing stare as she seemingly analyzes every part of him. Finally she stands back.

"Let's see.." She said dramatically putting her pointer finger to her chin, Near wanted to face palm. Of course she'd do this. Freaking models.

"Uncomfortable in formal attire; excessive amounts of hair product to tame hair that's more then likely hardly brushed, slight make-up to hide horrid bags under your eyes, I believe it." She said finally looking him straight in the eye.

"What I don't understand is why you'd waste your time coming here when you could have just contacted my supervisor."

"I needed to see if I actually wanted you first."

She smiles, setting down. "Well before you make or break my ego by telling me if you actually want me could I ask you why you wanted me in the first place?"

"Yes, you can." He says idly.

"Well.. Uhm it was sort of implied that I was asking you why." She said looking down.

"Well it seems that your the perfect candidate for the job. Your annoyingly bubbly, but you have a few deductive skills that would prove useful. I'm sure you and Misa will get along just fine."

"The model? Why would I need to get along with her?" Rena asked, tilting her head to the side.

Near sighs, looking at her as if she's the dumbest thing on the planet.

"It would be hard to explain." He says finally after a long pause.

"Oh I'm sure it would. But I'm not helping you in anyway until you explain to me just what I'm supposed to be doing."

Near finds himself sighing again before sitting down beside the girl; She crosses her legs to give him more room, making sure her dress doesn't expose her lady bits as it rides up.

"L is dead. Kira is now L. Kira is dating Misa. Misa is the key to Kira." He says slowly as if he's speaking to a three year old.

Rena glares. "Now how the fuck is this supposed to make any sense to me? I know nothing about Kira except for that bullshit I see on the news."

Near stands up. "That's a shame. I thought you would be helpful."

Rena finds herself losing her temper, standing up she get's in his face. "And I thought you wouldn't be such a fucking jackass!"

Near says nothing, he just walks out.

"Hey get back here you jackass!"


	3. Mina Nicole River

**Rena's POV:**

Thanks to a very convincing E-Mail from a man who called himself Gevanni I found myself standing in the elevator of the all glass building, listening for the beep, so I could enter the SPK head quarters.

Honestly, Near's a dick and I don't like him. He may be cute as hell but he has no right to talk to me like I'm a five year old. If it wasn't for Gevanni and my hatred for Kira I wouldn't have came.

But anyhow I guess I did and as I stepped out into the room I was meant by very stiff looking characters. There was Halle Lidner, the only girl of the task force who was stunningly beautiful. With long blonde hair and ember colored eyes, Commander Rester, a strong looking man with a kind smile, Stephan Gevanni, who had bright blue eyes and was the one who wrote me a letter; And in the middle of it all there was Near, who instead of looking like the man he did at the party was dressed in pajamas's, playing with toys on the ground.

"It's nice of you to show up Rena Diver." Near said, a cocky smile on his face.

I responded with a shrug. "Yeah well that Gevanni; this guy can be very persuasive." I say plopping down on one of the red couches.

Gevanni smiles at me in response.

"But I must say, as informative as your E-Mail was Gevanni, I'm still not sure what you want me to do. Misa doesn't seem like she has any recollection on the Kira case, what's the point of probing her?"

"We don't know that for a fact. It's still a high possibility that she's the second Kira; However if she's not there's a chance we can still find out some interesting things about Mr. Light Yagami himself that will eventually lead us to him." Near says, not looking up from his toys.

"Him?" She says amused.

"X-Kira if you will." He said, letting go of a small smile.

"Actually.." Rena said laying back on the couch, kicking up a pair of black studded boots onto a shocked Gevanni's lap. "I think X-Kira is a male."

"Go on." Near said, once again looking at his assembly of toys. This time she took notice to the fact that they were little finger puppets, all aligned in a certain order. She made a note to self to ask him about that later.

"There's something about the way he works that seems very methodical, And not to diss my own gender but us girls tend to focus on our emotions more then logic. If I had to give him a profile it would be male, not to young, not to old, probably around Light's age, who has a strong since of Justice. Which was probably established by some traumatic experience in his life."

"I could see that." Halle said with a small smile caressing her cherry lips.

"How can you be so sure?" Gevanni asked the question aloud that Near had in his mind but would never voice.

"Uhm guys, I majored in Psychology. Top of my class. Didn't you guys know that?" I asked raising my eyebrows at the team.

"We thought you majored in Criminal Justice." Commander Rester said giving Near a dirty look.

"No..?" I said, really confused before I remembered something.

"Oh! You guys were looking at my doctored files!"

"What?" The entire task force screeched, excluding Near who just rolled his eyes.

"I sent you the correct files. Did you bother to check them?" Near snapped with a glare, he wasn't going to make his team make him look like an idiot when he clearly wasn't.

The team looked away quickly.

"Well since you didn't.." Near snapped. "Please fill them in." Near said turning his attention to the redhead, who was fiddling with the chain on her locket awkwardly.

"Well.. I minored in Criminal Justice, but that was just so I could get my degree. I'm actually a very popular psychologist; Criminologist to be more specific, I profile criminals, and figure out why they commit crimes. I had to have my files Doctored after one of my patients died at the hands of Kira. I assumed you already knew that since you were calling me by my real name, not my Alias; Kim."

"Well we'll need to have you change that so we can get you back into modeling." Near said, looking up at the redhead. She still hasn't lost her looks, she was well endowed, with a nice sized frame. With the right connections she could be very successful in no time.

"Ah that's right. My name when I was modeling will suffice right? Rena Rose?"

"We'll have to change your middle name, it sounds staged which would just be asking someone to search you." Rester said shaking his head.

"Your to have a new name entirely. We'll set up the paper work. Your free to change it after Kira is successfully defeated of course." Near said, once again aligning his toys.

"Okay.." She said thinking for a bit. "I got it! Mina Nicole River." She said clearly happy with herself.

Near couldn't help the childish blush that tinted his cheeks. He head his head, and to his luck no one saw.

"That's acceptable." He said looking her in the eye.

"Great. So what's my first task?"

"I suppose we have to get you a modeling contract." Gevanni said with a shrug.

"I'm leaving that to you. Until she gains enough fame I have better things to deal with."

"Whatever." Came Rena's scoff.

"Yes sir." Gevanni said at the same time.

"Very well then, go." He said waving the two off as Gevanni lead her to a computer so they could get to work.


	4. Chapter 4

"Near I can't do this." Stephan Gevanni said as he walked into the SPK headquarters. Near was building a tremendous domino chain that he had to be careful not to step on, which was a little hard without his morning coffee.

As if hearing his dismay a bubbly redhead walked through the doors with 5 tall cups.

"Good morning all!" She chirped handing Gevanni one of the pink cups.

"Are Halle and Commander Rester not hear yet?" She asked walking over to Near placing a cup in front of him.

"I don't drink coffee." He says causing the girl to deflate a little, but within seconds she perked back up, reaching into the pocket of her over sized hoodie she grabbed a packet of tiny marshmallows.

"I sort of figured, so I got you hot chocolate instead." She said with a shrug, when he made no movement to reach for the chocolate flavored beverage she placed the packet of marshmallows down too. Walking away from the white haired detective.

"Uhm listen Gevanni I was wondering if I could say something?"

"Sure." He replied, feeling a little bad that he was going to have to bail out on the younger girl after she was being so kind to him.

"I think I should have Halle work with me on this modeling thing.." She said trailing off making Gevanni smile.

"I would have no problem with that." He said with another smile.

"Thank god!" She said with a sigh, honestly she liked Gevanni she really did, but as they were working together she realized that he had no idea what he was doing; she still remembered a few key things, but not enough to get her as popular as Misa in the amount of time she assumed Near wanted.

"I think it would just be nice to have a woman's touch." She said with a kind smile before looking back at Near who was tentatively taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "Would that be alright with you?" She asked, earning a nod from him so she shrugged it off lighting a cigarette out of the pack she brought from home.

"We need to work on an image for you." Halle decided finally, thrusting the computer away.

"You know, I don't know why they didn't pick you to model. Your sure as fuck pretty enough." Rena said as she flipped back her long locks, but she was still eyeing Halle. So she caught her blush.

"Well I mean that's very flattering but.." the poor detective couldn't think of what to say.

"Here I'll tell you what, I'm going to go think about what I want my image to be and get back to you at the end of the day." Rena decided finally before getting up, with a plan to make Near talk to her as much as he did the first night they meant.

In truth she liked that, no she really liked that, even though he was only acting it was still so.. Fascinating, and she was determined to make him do whatever it was he was doing again. She found him building a tower out of cards.

"I don't know how you have the concentration for that." She said lighting up yet another smoke, she probably smoked to much but the thought never really bothered her. We all die anyway right?

He grunted in response, but she decided she wasn't given up that easily. She sat in front of him, and when she did she noticed some things she that she may have not before, getting a better look at him she realized he had a small nose, and small chin but very high cheek bones and wide eyes, which were rimmed with a pretty gray color. His white hair was wild, but she liked it better that way she decided. It gave him edge.

"Did you need something Rena?" She asked, but he didn't sound annoyed. Just.. Awkward maybe? She couldn't exactly place it.

"Uhm yeah actually.." She said scooting forward, accidentally running into his tower, the cards scattered around them both, landing all over the two.

He stopped. Last card in mid air.

"Uhm sorry?" She said, as he plucked a queen of hearts off of the top of her red head.

"What did you need?" He finally said.

"Uhm.. I...I..."

"Yes?"

"Erm.. Wanna see a card trick?"


	5. Chapter 5

The crew ended up falling out of the headquarters in a coughing fit.

Near stood up, walking out as Rena followed behind him.

"Sorry?" She tried again.

He looked at the burnt ashes of what was left of his cards, turning to the girl with a death glare.

"_Wanna see a card trick?"_

_Near smiled ever so slightly as she picked up the cards, she shuffled them expertly in her hands,before sparks started going off, and a fire erupted. _

"It wasn't supposed to set the cards on fire. Just make sparks around them." She said sulkily as the crew stood outside their office. 

The crew nodded their heads but Near just stood there. What would Mina do? Rena says thinking to herself, successful model, every guys dream girl Mina.

Without a second doubt she walked up to him, and kissed him on the cheek giggling cutely as he turned a light shade of pink.

She turns to the guys.

"I think I found my catch."

"America's sweetheart underneath skulls and smoke?" The director said, looking at the redhead and her body guard, he was obviously pleased. He was a skinny man with black hair that fell down to his shoulders, he looked over at the two through thick rimmed glasses, massaging his beard with his wrinkled finger tips.

"That would be me!" Rena, or at the moment Mina said cheerfully. Her bright red hair was curled so it well down to her hips in a very feminine way, but her eyes were smoldered in black, she was rocking the nude lip that she did at the party and she was wearing a leather bomber with a white tank top and her classic black boots.

"I like it. I think you'll be perfect for our latest catalog coming up." He said, obviously excited.

"Alright well what is it?" Halle interrupted. Playing manager was hard work and the blonde detective was beyond exasperated. Not only that but she had to make sure none of the directors hassled her. Rena was a sweet girl. But she proved not to be that bright.

"Well it's an alternative photo shoot, I'm sure your familiar with what that is." He said.

"Of course!" Came Rena/Mina's immediate reply.

"Yes well to gain a bigger audience I need sweet faces. And you my darling are as sweet as sugar."

"Awh, you make me blush!" She said happily.

And with that her first job was settled, Rena was happy with herself but at the same time she knew that she had to get more. So when they walked into the task force she didn't celebrate, she walked straight to her laptop and started to look up more jobs.

Until she saw it.

"This is perfect!" She screeched. Causing the task force to jump in surprise.

"What is?" Halle asked.

"Okay bear with me on this. I got an email from a lingerie catalog who wants to interview me!" She screeched happily.

"Excuse me?" Rester said.

"I said bear with me! Get this? Misa is going to be in it! If I get this job I can meet her."

"Great." Came Near's response. "Set it up."

Rena's POV:

"Hi Near." I said walking up to the white haired detective, he looked at me then turned back to his work, effectively shielding the computer away from my view. But he's not getting away from me that easy!

"Are you still mad at me about the cards?" I ask, poking him in the arm. I think I could get used to this whole sweetheart act. It really does work for me.

"Did I say I was mad?"

"No.."

"Then I'm not."

"Ugh! Your so stressful!" I cry out flopping back on the couch almost kicking his poor laptop off his lap.

"How is that?" He said, without looking at me. I feel my temper flaming again. Grabbing his round little face I scream:

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

He doesn't say anything. As usual he just sits there.

"What do I have to do to get a reaction out of you! Put on my lingerie and strut around the room!" I snap lighting up a cigar, I ran out of smokes so I told Rester to get me the cheapest thing he could find.

"You could.." She said thoughtfully.

Which made me laugh. "You seriously think I won't? I was a stripper for four years!"

"Doesn't mean I'll care." He said which really pissed me off, stupid fucker. But either way I walked out of the room with a plan.


End file.
